


Raindrops and Roses

by chairmancatsby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romantic Fluff, did the title make you start singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Alec had always liked it when it rained, the gentle sound of raindrops soothing to his ears and the melancholy atmosphere not as depressing as everyone thought it to be. The rain reminded him of being in Magnus’ arms, safe and warm. Now, it also reminded him of slow-dancing and a certain Warlock’s soft pair of lips.





	Raindrops and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the incident happened, so since it was already written, I thought "why don't I just post this now because it's fluffy" and hopefully it'll bring a smile to all your faces <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

The sky was overcast, darkening ominously as gloomy clouds loomed over buildings and streets. Thunder sounded in the distance after a streak of lightning flashed in the sky. As tiny raindrops started pelting down, people started to take shelter – ducking under newspaper stands, fumbling with their umbrellas, or hiding under their bags or jackets, hoping it’ll provide enough coverage from the rain. It was only a light drizzle but the dreary sky foreshadowed a heavier downpour later in the day.

Stepping out of the Institute, Alec pulled on the hood of his jacket, already aware that it was raining. It was only midday but it almost looked like nightfall. The street in front of the Institute was mostly empty save for a few people escaping from the rain. Looking ahead, he spotted a group of teenagers laughing as they embraced the rain with open arms. Grimacing, Alec avoided them despite being glamoured.

People were haphazardly clearing the streets as Alec walked past them all without anyone noticing or bumping into him. Times like these made him even more grateful for being able to glamour himself. The atmosphere was dark and depressing, like it always was when it rained, but Alec had always loved the rain. It was comforting to him, the sound of droplets hitting the pavement, the way the sky seemed to be pouring out all its sorrows the same way someone devastated would when they cried. It was like the sky was finally unleashing its bottled-up feelings all at once without any inhibitions. Alec liked the rain because it washed away most of his insecurities as he remembered the rainy nights Magnus held him tightly in bed, whispering words of comfort to his ear.

Just the thought of the Warlock brought a smile to his face and he couldn’t wait to go back home to see the other. They had both been busy as of late, spending lesser time with each other but neither of them minded, knowing that work had to come first at times. It was the first time in almost a month that Alec was going home early. Before he had left for the Institute that morning, Magnus had told him that he would be back by afternoon, so the Warlock should already be in the loft. Smiling to himself, Alec hastened his steps, eager to see Magnus.

As he neared their shared loft in Brooklyn, he could feel the wards in the area buzzing excitedly at his return, as if they were Magnus’ own feelings. Grinning, Alec walked past them without any trouble, heading straight for the entranceway.

Familiar brick walls greeted Alec as he turned a corner to reach the entrance. As he was about to enter the building, a figure moving caught his eye – it was Magnus dancing in the rain. The Warlock was poised as he moved elegantly, his hand cutting through falling droplets and his feet tapping the floor like the raindrops hitting the ground. There was a certain beauty to the way Magnus held himself so confidently and how relaxed he looked that Alec couldn’t take his eyes away from him. Every move seemed to be planned, Magnus knowing exactly which step to take to make his solo dance look perfect. There wasn’t any music playing, but Alec knew that Magnus had a beat playing in his mind. The rainfall surrounding Magnus locked him in a moving picture frame that Alec wanted to keep in his memory forever.

The Warlock’s hair was damp, down from their usual spikes and framing his face in a way that made his features look soft yet powerful at the same time. There was still makeup on his face – light brown eyeshadow covering his eyelids and a thin line of black eyeliner. They were waterproofed ones that the rain couldn’t wash off, and Alec chuckled to himself at that fact. Of course Magnus would make sure to take care that his make-up would stay on his face if he was going to dance in the rain. Maybe there was even a little magic involved.

After observing Magnus for a while longer, Alec decided to interrupt the performance. He was reluctant to do so, but he was also starting to feel the cold seeping through his gear and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath at that very moment.

“Magnus!” Alec called out to the Warlock who didn’t reply as he spun around gracefully. “Magnus!” Alec tried again, raising his voice. This time, he caught Magnus’ attention but the other merely spared him a glance, inclining his head towards Alec before he went back to pretending like he was ballroom dancing. Alec cleared his throat, staring in disbelief at how fluid Magnus’s movements were even in the rain. And Magnus called him the graceful one, Alec scoffed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m dancing in the rain!” Magnus shouted over the sound of heavy raindrops pattering relentlessly against the asphalt ground, laughing as he beckoned Alec over to him.

“I can see that,” Alec muttered dryly, walking over to Magnus. His hood was starting to feel heavy on his head. As he neared Magnus, he could see that the Warlock had closed his eyes and had started to hum a small tune to himself. It wasn’t something that Alec knew.

When Alec reached Magnus’ side, the Warlock slipped a hand around his waist, resting it on his lower back and held his other hand up. The rough calluses from archery on Alec’s fingertips brushed against Magnus’ firm knuckles as their fingers intertwined. Alec raised a brow at Magnus as his hood fell off, the rain now hitting his head and sliding down his face. Smiling, Magnus took one step forward, shaking their entwined fingers to tell the Shadowhunter to mimic his action. Knowing where this was going, Alec smiled, allowing Magnus to take the lead as he guided Alec with each step to take. Their feet moved in perfect sync to their heartbeats. A tingly sensation thrummed in Alec’s veins when their eyes met. The smell of sandalwood lingered between them.

“Just dancing in the rain,” Magnus sang, chuckling when Alec frowned, unfamiliar with the musical reference. “What a glorious feeling – oh come on,” he protested when Alec suddenly planted his feet firmly to the ground and stopped following Magnus’ steps in their dance, pulling the Warlock to a halt as well.

The ever-permanent scowl didn’t leave Alec’s face as he stared at his boyfriend who was now narrowing his eyes at Alec. “You’ll fall sick.”

Laughing, Magnus squinted his eyes as he cupped the sides of Alec’s face and brought their lips together for a moment before pulling away, letting his hands fall to his side, leaving Alec momentarily stunned. There was a dazed expression on the Shadowhunter’s face and Magnus grinned, placing his right hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing it once before letting go. “I don’t fall sick so easily.”

“You still have to take care of yourself,” Alec grumbled, his hand came up to grip Magnus’ arm. There was a persistent look on his face but his grip was slack and his heartbeat was still beating rapidly because he could of the ghost of Magnus’ lips on his own. “Let’s go back in.” He tried pulling the Warlock towards the entrance of the building but Magnus stubbornly stayed rooted to the ground. “Magnus,” Alec chided half-heartedly, his grip loosening even more.

Lips pulling into a smile, Magnus placed his left hand firmly on Alec’s hip and his other hand came up to rest on Alec’s shoulder again. Brown eyes met hazel ones and Alec allowed Magnus to lead him into another dance. Raindrops fell onto Alec’s eyelashes and they were starting to feel uncomfortable but with Magnus’ gaze locked onto his, Alec couldn’t concentrate on his discomfort, blinking them away when they got too distracting. Following Magnus’ footsteps was easy, Alec realised as he mimicked Magnus’ every move.

With every step they took together, Alec could feel the muscles in Magnus’ back contracting beneath his fingertips. Alec sucked in a deep breath, resisting every urge in his body to run his hand up and down the other’s back. Thankfully for Alec, self-control was something he was very good at. There was a glint of amusement in Magnus’ eyes that told Alec that the Warlock knew exactly what he was thinking about. Alec rolled his eyes, exasperated and Magnus let out a hearty laugh.

The longer they danced, the more familiar Alec became with it, getting better with every step he took. He was enjoying this, more than he thought he would. Maybe it was because of how it had been a while since he had let himself loose like that. Or maybe, it was just Magnus’ presence that made him feel better about everything.  
There was a warmth spreading in Alec’s chest as he met Magnus’ gentle gaze. His insides were fuzzy and he didn’t feel like he was standing under the pouring rain at all. Dancing with Magnus felt like being covered in a cosy blanket. It was a nice feeling.

“You’re a good dancer,” Magnus mused, smiling at Alec. “Or am I just a good teacher?”

Grinning, Alec moved his hands, tugging Magnus closer by the loops of his jeans, and the pair stopped their dance. Leaning down, Alec kissed Magnus fully on the lips. The Warlock’s hands encircled his waist the same time Alec rested his arms on Magnus’ shoulders, his fingers buried in Magnus’ hair. Pulling softly at the strands, Magnus gasped slightly, turning into a moan when Alec slipped his tongue into his mouth. Alec relaxed in Magnus’ hold as he used his tongue to explore every inch of the other’s mouth, delighting in the soft moans Magnus was letting out.

“Mm.” There was a satiated smile on Magnus’ face when they broke apart. “Kissing in the rain, I like that.”

Pushing his wet locks away from his face, Alec scoffed. “Just kissing in the rain?” He raised a brow at the Warlock, as Magnus’ eyes brightened with amusement.

“You’re supposed to sing that line,” Magnus pointed out but Alec ignored him.

“I like that,” Alec said before leaning down to kiss Magnus again.

It was starting to feel chillier, though it was to be expected. Their clothes were soaked, clingy to their skin uncomfortably. But the cold was soon forgotten as Magnus tightened his arms around Alec’s waist and Alec melted into the kiss, finding comfort in the warmth of Magnus’ body pressed against his. The kiss was eager, but not too aggressive. It was soft, but not fleeting, and Alec wondered if this was what it was like to taste happiness on his lips.

“Kissing an angel in the rain,” Magnus mumbled in between their kisses. “I like that even more.”

Alec rolled his eyes, backing away slightly, showing Magnus the smile playing on his lips and exposing his true feelings. “Kissing _you_ in the rain.”

“What about it, darling?” Magnus raised a brow.

“I love that,” came Alec’s instant reply, a serious expression on his face, the sides of his lips twitching upwards a little.

Magnus chuckled, before gently pushing Alec’s head down to capture his lips again, tightening his embrace around the Shadowhunter once more as the other relaxed in his arms.

Neither of them were eager to move from their positions though both them really should because they were still in public and the rain was growing heavier. But there was no one on the streets anymore. The other occupants in the building had long closed their windows and drawn their curtains. As for the cold, it could be dealt with later.

So standing in front of their loft’s building, Alec and Magnus kissed in the rain, under the crestfallen sky without a care in the world and more in love than ever.

This simply gave Alec even more reasons to love the rain. Because now it reminded him not only of the soothing sound of raindrops, the quiet atmosphere created by the grey sky, a gentle voice whispering sweet words, but also the way his feet glided effortlessly in a dance, and a soft pair of lips covering his.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this cheered some people up!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) or [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
